Cry In The Rain
by the.crime
Summary: This's my Life, and My Destiny.


Naruto just for Mr Masashi..

No Body Know's...

Where am I,  
nobody wants to tell me  
Find the right place, but where?  
No, there is no hope anywhere  
Go to the mountainside and standing alone

Walk, walk, and always walk

There is no way to nowhere  
Light, light, where is the light?

There is a small light in the darkness my way

Who am I, nobody knows right now  
I feel time just passing by  
Now, there is a hope  
Will I rise in my way?

Konoha, Thursday 25th Oktober XXXX,

it is rainy day, the rain falls from the sky and (washes) the streets,  
you can only hear the sound of the rain from swinging of the tree cause of the wind,  
the cold shivering into the body and from far away we can see the people running and jump up the various roofs and trees to find of Hokage's office,

thinking from my stand here, on On the hill carved face second Hokage,

when we leave this world, can we leave like the rain?

Piece,

you won't hear the sadness, the pain and people see you as a Monster to my self,

even some of them see it as a disaster. At 16years ago, my Parent has left me forever,  
Anbu's Shinobi and Sandaime of Hokage's said,  
they passed away because of an accident,  
but I know they are killed by unknown man, since 16 years old because my parents die to Protect my Vilage, I only have my self in my life,no body stay with me, they are look like me a monster,  
and now I can feel the pain when I lost my parent until this time, even every second in my life. Because my parent is the only one that I have in this world and from that day I hate something about murdering, even sometime I hate myself.

Now a day's, Here I am, Uzumaki Naruto,  
people call me with that name even though my real name is Kyubi Monster , so I think of them so hate me.

yeah it is not a problem for me,  
and now I am working as a Shinobi for murder case and whatever the mission from Hokage give to me,  
or maybe i have some friends. His name is Nara Shikamaru, he is so smart but so lazy, he is 1 years older than me,  
He said 2 years ago ,when i was alone in the playground because He wants to be friends with me,thats make me feel happy,  
Nara shikamaru or Shika is a good man, smart, I can see it when he solved every cases, he can be my friend, senior, or my teacher. I learn many things from Shika, and I don't know why he is so friendly with me, maybe because we are partner in academy, we are friends and we work in the same Case and other mission.

"Hey Naru, want to go home and buy a cup rameen together in uncle Teuchi? It is good for you if Starving." He asked me when our Mission almost done and it is today,

"Sure, don't forget into paying my cup rameen ok, because last time you forgot to pay it, how old are you? 69 years old?!, hehehe" joking me answering his question and Shika laughed while holding my shoulder. In the Shop place Uncle Teuchi, we talk about many things,  
our case, and finally it is already midnight  
"It is already midnight, time to take a rest and go home, dude." says Shika,

"Yeah, you're right, it is time to go home, but you can go first because I have something to do before that." answer me,  
and Shika go home after he said " you tomorrow."

It's a long night and I arrived in my home and I fall asleep in my sofa without change my clothes.

Skip..

My watch is ringing and it makes me awake, and then I look at my watch, Oh shit, I am late!, go to Mission,

After a shower and change my clothes, I rushed to the office Hokage

" Hey where the hell you are! Something happened in your home, ahh Naru Idiot" When I listen to a tirade Hokage,

I go to the office as fast as I can, even I don't know yet what is that the this mission.  
the office so many Anbu and gathering in my desk and Shika and other already waiting for Explanation of Hokage .

"Okay, all I call here, because there is an important mission that is an escort mission against the queen of the land of the devil" Hokage speak loudly

"And I need your help.I am Queen the land of devil my name is Shion and i am is 17 years old" The girl who introduced herself beside Hokage.

That girl is so cute, but Looks like she had a temper, hehehe.

I'll wait for this mission with other friends and some other Anbu Which oversees reversed shadow,  
And I hope this time the mission runs smoothly, But I feel a little bit bad feeling this mission.

"Well, at this time the mission will be led by Hatake Kakashi "said Hokage  
"and then one hour from now you gathered at the village gate" continued the Hokage.

"Ready to be implemented" we replied in unison

unison

.

.

.

.

.

The land of devil now, it is rainy day, the rain falling from the sky and washed the streets. I only hear the sound of the rain with swinging tree 'cause of the wind, the cold shivering into the body and from far away I can see the people running find the place for sheltering, thinking from my prison window, when we leave this world, can we leave like the rain? peace, you can't hear the sadness, the pain and people see you as good thing.

Who am I, nobody know right now  
I feel time just passing by  
Now, there is a hope  
Will I rise in my way?

"Don't waiting for hope, but create it"

This's just prolog, and if you want this fict continu. So give me your reasson and your flame..


End file.
